Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant !
by MademoiZelle Kity
Summary: OS : Kyoraku Shunsui ou l'art de ne pas voir arriver les ennuis. Ou de simplement remarquer que les ennuis ont de jolies jambes. Humor/Romance. Kyoraku X OC.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Après plusieurs mois passés à traîner sur mon ordi, je publie enfin ce "petit" OS qui normalement ne devait pas être si long. Finalement je me suis laissée emporter mais je suis assez contente de moi. J'espère vivement qu'il vous plaira !

**Titre** : Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant ! (ou l'art de caser le titre plusieurs fois dans l'OS)

**Couple** : Kyoraku/OC, parce que notre cher capitaine se fait trop rare dans les fanfictions à mon goût

**Genre** : Romance/Humor

**Rating** : M, oui parce que je m'essaye au lemon, aussi j'implore votre indulgence ! *se cache derrière Grimmjow*

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages ou presque appartiennent à Tite Kubo... c'est tellement triiiiste !

**Note** : Mes bimbos préférées reconnaitront forcément K. que j'ai modifié par rapport au forum ;) j'espère que vous aimerez (et oui j'aime les "vieux" dans Bleach, Kyoraku, Ukitake et Stark, d'ailleurs si vous voulez me les offrir, promis j'en prendrais grand soin !)

**Résumé** : Kyoraku Shunsui ou l'art de ne pas voir arriver les ennuis. Ou plutôt de les voir arriver mais de simplement remarquer que les ennuis ont de jolies jambes.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

><p><strong>Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant !<strong>

Shunshui était embêté. Dire que sa situation était problématique était un euphémisme. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'accueillir un nouveau membre dans sa division allait causer autant de problèmes. Tout ça c'était la faute de Jyûshiro ! Avait-il besoin, des années auparavant, d'aller fricoter avec cette noble ? Avait-il besoin de la mettre enceinte aussi ? Dire que Nanao-Chan le traitait d'irresponsable, lui au moins n'était pas père ! Et quand sa précieuse descendance avait été virée à coups de pieds dans le derrière par la famille Shihôin parce que c'était "une véritable honte et cette maudite Asami avait mis au monde une insulte au nom des Shihôin, d'ailleurs heureusement qu'elle était morte en accouchant", Jyûshiro Ukitake s'était senti obligé de recueillir l'enfant sans pour autant dire qu'il en était le père, d'ailleurs il était de notoriété publique qu'Asami Shihôin n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, ne désirait pas se marier... et qu'elle adorait les hommes. Pas un. LES hommes ! Difficile dans ce cas de prétendre à la paternité de ce bout de chou qui n'avait même pas les cheveux blancs.

Et dire qu'à l'âge de douze ans, la descendance en question avait disparu, entraînant par là un remue-ménage absolument incroyable dans le Sereitei. Malgré tous leurs efforts, impossible de retrouver "l'enfant d'Ukitake" et l'on convint qu'un Hollow l'avait certainement dévoré. Le pauvre capitaine de la treizième division était tombé dans une profonde mélancolie et avait encore plus câliné le capitaine Hitsugaya, reportant toute sa paternelle affection sur lui. Quelles années sombres et tristes. Et un jour, par un coup du sort qui semblait bien se marrer à leurs dépends, ils l'avaient retrouvé...

Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant ! Aizen battu, une équipe de shinigamis avait été envoyée à Las Noches histoire de récupérer les Arrancars pas encore morts et de vérifier que personne n'avait été oublié sur place. Comme Ukitake et lui n'étaient pas en si mauvais état que ça, ils avaient bon gré mal gré accepté de s'y rendre en compagnie d'un Starrk Coyote plutôt docile et apparemment ravi d'être débarrassé du tyran. Il commençait à avoir le cœur bien tendre, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'exécuter l'Arrancar qui avait la même philosophie de vie que lui. Foi de Kyoraku Shunsui, un type qui passe la plupart de son temps à dormir ne pouvait pas être mauvais ! Et il avait eu raison. Or donc, alors que Starrk les conduisait aux appartements d'Aizen, Ukitake se précipita vers une porte entrouverte avec un « Oooooh une bibliothèque ! » ravi. Shunsui avait beau adorer son ami, cette passion des livres était assez effrayante, il faudrait penser à consulter. Il le suivi donc d'un pas lent et détendu, comme d'habitude, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le capitaine de la treizième division, immobile face à une cage dorée de cinq mètres de haut suspendue par une chaîne accrochée au plafond.

« K… Kyoraku… tu vois… ce que…

-Hai, hai. C'est ma foi… plutôt surprenant non ?

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME SORTIR DE LA LES GLANDUS ?, hurla une voix colérique.

-Ciel… murmura Jûshirô. PAPA EST LA NE T'INQUIETE PAAAAAS ! ajouta-t-il des étoiles plein les yeux. »

Faire descendre cette cage suspendue à plus de vingt mètres du sol n'était pas une chose aisée. Surtout quand ladite cage se trouve au milieu de la pièce et que rien ne permet de l'atteindre. Finalement on convint que le bankaï du capitaine Komamura étant assez grand, cela permettrait au géant Tengu de décrocher la prison dorée et de la poser au sol sans trop endommager la créature maussade emprisonnée à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'enfin la cage fut posée et ouverte, une tornade brune se jeta dans les bras d'Ukitake.

« MON PAPAAAAAAAAAAA !

-MON BEBEEEEEEE !

-J'AVAIS TELLEMENT PEUR !

-J'AI CRU NE JAMAIS TE REVOIR !

-AIZEN ETAIT MECHANT !

-AIZEN NE TE FERA PLUS RIEEEEEN ! »

Laissant là ces émouvantes retrouvailles familiales, Shunsui se frotta la tête d'un air presque attendri et visiblement un peu fatigué par tous ces cris. On ne pouvait plus mettre en doute la paternité de Jûshirô, ces deux là étaient dotés du même organe vocal particulièrement puissant. Et des mêmes étoiles dans les yeux. Plutôt effrayantes les étoiles d'ailleurs. Une fois les effusions passées, Starrk se rapprocha doucement de Shunsui et se gratta la tête.

« Ils se connaissent ?

-Pour sûr, Jûshirô est son père.

-Sérieux ? Ils ne se ressemblent pas, je pensais que « le petit oiseau chanteur d'Aizen-Sama » ressemblerait à son géniteur.

-Le quoi ?

-On l'appelait aussi la boîte à musique, un joli brin de voix mais Aizen n'aimait pas partager.

-Ah je vois… »

Enfin presque. En réalité il ne voyait pas trop ce que voulait dire l'ex-Espada mais avait décidé de faire comme si. D'autant plus que Jûshirô revenait vers lui, l'air ravi, son « bébé » blotti contre lui. Eh bien ! En presque dix ans le « bébé » avait bien changé. Les mêmes yeux bruns aux reflets parfois verts, la même tignasse brune ébouriffée, la même peau pâle… plus quelques centimètres gagnés ainsi qu'une paire de seins. Hein quoi ? Mais où était passée la gamine garçon manqué qui passait effectivement pour un garçon ? Où était passée cette petite peste qui se faisait appeler Akira et prétendait être un prince-démon qui chevauchait un dragon-hollow ? Face à lui se tenait une jeune fille filiforme aux jambes interminables malgré sa petite taille, à la poitrine discrète mais sournoisement mise en valeur et au sourire goguenard qui étirait ses lèvres d'un rose soutenu et…

« Bonjour oncle Shunsui, fit la jeune adulte d'un ton joyeux. Ça faisait longtemps hein ?

-Hai, en effet dix ans…

-Hahahaha ! C'est énorme hein ! J'me demandais même si papa allait me reconnaître !

-Mais enfin mon bébé, fit Ukitake d'un ton profondément scandalisé. Papa te reconnaîtra toujours ! Tu seras toujours la petite Kin de ton papa !

-Je sais mon papa. »

Et Kin fit amende honorable avec un gros câlin.

Quelques heures plus tard, père et fille étaient réunis à la Soul Society et les retrouvailles furent bruyamment fêtées au grand désespoir de Yamamoto Genrusai qui aurait bien voulu interroger la jeune fille sur le pourquoi de sa présence à Las Noches, dans une cage dorée, à vingt mètres du sol, affublée du surnom « le petit oiseau chanteur d'Aizen-Sama ». Fort heureusement, légèrement rendue joyeuse par le saké qui coulait à flot, Kin ne se fit pas prier pour raconter comment elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation un peu abracadabrantesque. Aizen l'avait enlevée alors qu'elle était allée chercher des fleurs avec son escorte à l'extérieur du Sereitei. Pourquoi des fleurs ? Parce qu'elle avait entendu dire que Byakuya Kuchiki était allergique au pollen et elle avait eu l'innocente intention d'en remplir son manoir. Elle avait ensuite passé dix ans de sa vie entre les mains du traître qui la trouvait fort divertissante. Surprenant le regard horrifié de son père, elle se hâta d'ajouter qu'Aizen avait bien des vices mais pas celui là et qu'il préférait de loin s'envoyer en l'air avec ses pétasses arrancarisées. Notons au passage l'air renfrogné de Kin qui n'avait pas du tout l'air d'apprécier le fait qu'Aizen lui ai préféré Loly et Menoly. Ou bien, hypothèse numéro deux, peut être qu'elle n'aimait tout simplement pas les deux arrancars. Elle enchaîna sur le fait qu'Aizen voulait à la base l'utiliser comme moyen de pression et avait finalement découvert qu'elle avait un sacré joli brin de voix. Et voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée à la place de "l'oiseau chanteur d'Aizen-Sama", condamnée à pousser la chansonnette pour le bon plaisir du tyran pendant dix longues années.

"Oh c'était pas si horrible vous savez, arrête de pleurer papa s'il te plaît, il me filait des livres de sa bibliothèque et apparemment ça l'éclatait de me coller des interros surprises. Ce pourri me fichait sous la surveillance de Tosen quand j'avais des mauvaises notes. A croire que ça l'amusait que je doive me farcir ses sermons interminables..."

Et la brunette disserta pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes sur Tosen et ses sermons, Aizen et son sadisme, demanda à son père de sécher ses larmes une bonne dizaine de fois avant de lui coller une coupe de saké entre les mains... et se frotta la tête d'un air embêté quand on lui demanda une chanson. Chanter pour un tyran ne lui posait pas de problème mais devant un public qu'elle ne connaissait pas c'était nettement plus stressant. Un poing fort musclé vint s'abattre sur son crâne et elle se leva d'un bond, se jeta sur le vil félin bleuté qui l'avait ainsi frappée, par derrière en plus ! Alors que la plupart des Shinigamis présents se demandait pourquoi diable des Arrancars étaient ici à la Soul Society, Starrk et Hallibel conjuguaient leurs efforts pour retenir une Kin absolument furieuse qui tentait d'étrangler un Grimmjow goguenard.

"LACHEZ MOI JVAIS EN FAIRE DE LA PATEE POUR CHAT !

-Rêve gamine, tu te bats comme un hamster, j'ferais qu'une bouchée de toi si j'le voulais.

-J'VAIS TE TUER JAGGERJACK, VIENS T'BATTRE SI T'ES UN HOMME !

-Tssss, chiisai nezumi (petite souris) un homme un vrai ne se battrait pas contre un rongeur comme toi.

-Ah je vois, répliqua perfidement la tornade brune coincée entre les seins d'Hallibel qui la tenait fermement. En fait tu as peur de te faire battre maintenant que les Shinigamis t'ont retiré tes pouvoirs. Alors ça fait quoi de se sentir impuissant ? ajouta-t-elle en battant des cils.

-J'SUIS PAS IMPUISSANT CONNASSE ! J'VAIS TE...

-PAPAAAAAA ! GRIMMJOW IL VEUT M'FAIRE DES CHOOOOOSES !"

A tous ceux et celles qui croyaient que Jûshirô Ukitake était un pacifiste convaincu, le capitaine de la treizième prouva le contraire. Sa précieuse progéniture dans les bras, le pied posé sur le crâne d'un Grimmjow qui embrassait le sol, il fixait l'ancien Sexta d'un air terrifiant. Les flammes de l'Enfer brûlaient dans ses yeux et la pression sur le crâne de l'Arrancar s'accentuait alors qu'il agitait désespérément les bras dans l'espoir fou que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide.

"Ne touche jamais à ma fille, compris ? Ne souille pas sa pureté, n'imagine même pas poser tes mains impies sur elle ou bien où que tu sois, à n'importe quel moment, je te retrouverais."

L'ambiance jusqu'alors festive devint brusquement glaciale. N'importe qui jusqu'alors aurait qualifié le capitaine de la treizième division de bisounours en puissance, de véritable boule d'amour, de papa gâteau : en bref, un véritable bonbon rose dégoulinant d'amour et de douceur. Face au père vengeur aux yeux démoniaques, les anciens Espada se disaient que finalement Aizen était peut être un gros psychopathe, mais rien en comparaison d'un père surprotecteur qui semblait animé du feu sacré du "préservons la pureté de ma fille chérie jusqu'à la fin des temps" ! La seule qui ne semblait pas vraiment perturbée par tout cela était bien entendu la fifille à son papa qui ronronnait bien au chaud contre son paternel en furie. Jetant un regard ironique et revanchard au Sexta, elle se pendit au cou de son papounet en lui faisant son regard de chat potté, lui miaulant à l'oreille que le vilain schtroumpf avait eu son compte et que jamais oh grand jamais elle ne le laisserait la toucher, c'était promis, s'il te plaît papa enlève ton pied je crois qu'il ne peut plus respirer ! Jûshirô retira son pied, Grimmjow inspira une grande goulée d'air salvatrice et se promit qu'il n'approcherait plus de Kin à moins de deux cent mètres.

"Alors mon chachat d'amouuuur, on a eu peur ? J'ai peut être pas de zanpakutô mais mon Papa-Bankaï il déchire hein !"

* * *

><p>"Bonjour mon papa !"<p>

Blottie contre son paternel qui venait tout juste de se lever, Kin ronronnait joyeusement. C'était bien le seul moment de la journée où elle le voyait, sauf quand il était malade. Sinon il passait son temps à la treizième division à faire de la paperasse. Et elle, pas douée ni pour le combat et encore moins pour le kidô, donc incapable de devenir une shinigami digne de ce nom, devait rester à la maison et s'ennuyait à mourir. C'était presque plus marrant lorsqu'elle était coincée avec Aizen, au moins il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle en venait presque à regretter Loly et Menoly qui venaient la narguer alors qu'elle était coincée dans sa cage. Bien sûr Kiyone et Sentarou venaient lui faire un petit coucou de temps à autres mais... Raaaaaah qu'elle s'ennuyait ici ! Accrochée au cou de son père, la petite brunette le suppliait de ne pas la laisser seule une journée de plus ou elle allait définitivement perdre l'esprit. Ou au moins qu'il la laisse se promener dans le Sereitei histoire qu'elle n'apprenne pas par coeur le nombre de grains de poussière qui se baladaient dans son immense demeure. Le coeur battant, les yeux brillants de larmes savamment prêtes à couler en cas d'un refus, la lèvre inférieure tremblante, Kin attendait le verdict paternel non sans appréhension. Elle se rappelait non sans une pointe de gêne comment il avait littéralement assommé Renji qui avait gentiment proposé de la porter sur son dos lors de sa dernière promenade parce qu'elle était fatiguée. Si elle adorait son père, la jeune fille à la majorité depuis longtemps révolue se demandait comment avoir la moindre relation amicale avec un capitaine sur-protecteur sur le dos. Et puis soudain, l'illumination !

"Dis papa, je peux passer la journée avec oncle Shunsui tu pense ? Nanao-San dit toujours qu'il lui laisse tout le travail, je pourrais aller les aider non ?"

Jûshirô se frotta le menton d'un air songeur. En effet ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Shunsui ne risquait pas d'avoir le moindre geste déplacé envers sa chair et son sang s'il tenait à leur amitié. Et Nanao était quelqu'un de sérieux... D'un sourire lumineux, il accorda sa bénédiction à son enfant qui se blottit contre lui sans la moindre retenue pour un câlin. Sa main vint se perdre dans les cheveux de sa fille et les caressa tendrement. La seule raison pour laquelle il la gardait si jalousement auprès de lui était qu'il avait peur qu'on la lui enlève encore. Un nouvel Aizen ou bien un prétendant, pour lui c'était la même chose. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir alors qu'il l'avait crue morte pendant aussi longtemps. Et puis... elle était encore son bébé quoi qu'elle puisse en dire. Couper le cordon était une chose difficile pour le capitaine Ukitake, d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais réussi avec le capitaine Hitsugaya. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas sa fille se préparer à bondir hors de ses bras et le temps qu'il s'en rende compte, il était déjà trop tard : Kin sautait joyeusement dans toute la pièce telle un haricot sauteur croisé avec une puce de cirque.

"Dis papa et tant que j'y suis je pourrais passer à la dixième division ? J'aimerais bien dire bonjour à Tia, demanda la brunette en poussant l'avantage plus loin. "

L'homme hocha la tête. Tant qu'elle ne lui demandait pas la permission d'aller voir ce Grimmjow Jaggerjack, tout allait bien. Les Arrancars survivants s'étaient relativement bien adaptés à la vie à la Soul Society, remplissant de menues tâches pour les différentes divisions, gentiment repentants. C'était la condition pour rester en vie, et malgré les fausses plaintes d'un certain Sexta, tout le monde avait trouvé sa place. Hallibel à la dixième division, Starrk à la huitième et Grimmjow à la septième. Il s'était avéré qu'étrangement, il s'entendait à merveilles avec le capitaine Komamura. Le problème était que Kin aussi l'aimait énormément. A vrai dire elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des petits cris de fangirl dès qu'elle le voyait. Elle avait confié à son père qu'il lui faisait penser à une peluche géante et qu'elle trouvait ça vraiment adorable. Oui, sur certains points, elle avait bel et bien hérité de sa mère et non de lui.

"Papa j'y vaiiiis ! A ce soiiiir !"

Elle était partie avant que le capitaine n'ai eu le temps de dire "Hueco Mondo" ou encore "Soul Society" ou même "Chappy Chapo".

Assise bien sagement à côté du bureau de "tonton Shunsui", Kin remplissait sagement un rapport sous le regard reconnaissant de la fukutaïcho de la huitième division. Enfin un peu d'aide ! Un regard à son capitaine lui fit froncer les sourcils. Avachi sur le bureau, à moitié endormi et puant le saké, il donnait une image peu reluisante de la huitième division... et si seulement il restait silencieux.

"Nanao-Chaaaaan ! Tu es si cruelle, pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas faire la sieste ?

-Il est de votre devoir de travailler Taïcho, répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton sévère. J'ai sacrifié mon après-midi encore une fois pour rattraper le retard que vous avez pris et...

-Tu n'as qu'à y aller Nanao-Chaaaan, fit Kin en imitant le capitaine. Je le surveillerais et s'il n'est pas sérieux je n'aurais qu'à hurler pour rameuter toute la treizième division, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Et en particulier mon papa. Et tout le monde sait maintenant à quel point il est féroce quand on s'occupe mal de moi."

Shunsui haussa un sourcil et se redressa avec un soupir las. Cette petite peste savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour faire faire aux gens ce qu'elle voulait. Nanao hocha la tête, convaincue par les talents de la sournoise petite brunette et partit vaquer à ses occupations, laissant son capitaine face à "cette maudite petite peste". Avec un sourire victorieux, Kin poussa une pile de dossier vers son "oncle" puis croisa les bras, attendant qu'il se mette au travail. Pendant plus de dix minutes, ils s'affrontèrent du regard, bras croisés tous les deux, flemmardise contre flemmardise, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille prenne une grande inspiration avec l'idée de hurler que Kyoraku Shunsui était un dangereux pervers pour que son papa-bankaï vienne à la rescousse. Fort heureusement, le capitaine leva les mains en signe de reddition et, pour montrer sa bonne foi, s'empara d'un dossier sous le regard méfiant de la brunette bien décidée à vérifier si le travail était bien fait. Pendant plus de trois heures Kyoraku Shunsui travailla, sans rechigner en plus, sous la houlette de la frêle mais non moins terrifiante Shihôin Ukitake Kin première du nom.

"Kin-Chaaaan ! Laisse tonton Shunsui faire une pause, geignit le capitaine de la huitième division. J'ai faim j'ai soif et je suis fatigué.

-Pas question ! Il ne te reste que deux dossiers à traiter ! Un peu de courage vieil homme !"

Un éclair de rage de l'homme. Vieux ? Elle le prenait pour un vieux snock ? Quel affront ! Quelle peste ! Quelle... Une tasse de thé ? Avec un sourire qu'il aurait qualifié de terriblement attendrissant, Kin avait posé près de lui du thé et ses gâteaux préférés, fourrés à la pâte de haricots rouges. D'un geste de la tête elle lui enjoignit de finir rapidement son travail pour pouvoir ensuite se détendre. Il se plia sagement à sa volonté et dix minutes plus tard goûtait à un repos bien mérité ainsi qu'à un thé brûlant et à de délicieux gâteaux. En réalité Kin, il ne parvenait pas à la considérer comme sa nièce, pouvait se montrer adorable. C'était assez perturbant que ce petit tyran en jupons incapable de se battre soit si puissant et agaçant, alors même qu'elle pouvait être gentille et très câline selon son père. Son regard s'arrêta sur la jeune fille occupée à sauter au cou de Starkk Coyote, à peine revenu de la dixième division où il était allé voir Tia Hallibel. Un froncement de sourcil lorsqu'il vit l'ancien Primera rendre son étreinte à la frêle brunette et il se hâta de reprendre une gorgée de thé. Depuis quand le Primera et Kin étaient si proche ? Peut être depuis longtemps, chantonna une désagréable petite voix dans sa tête. Et si on mettait Jûshirô au courant ? Une protestation sans grande conviction le sortit de ses pensées et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant Starrk affublé de petites tresses qu'il tentait à grand peine de défaire et Kin, complètement hilare qui se tenait les côtes en roulant par terre. Finalement ils étaient proches mais pas de la manière dont il le pensait. Quel soulagement ! Il aurait été difficile d'empêcher Jûshirô d'exécuter l'Arrancar trop proche de sa fille bien-aimée. Même lui, son meilleur ami, ne s'y serait pas risqué !

Le Primera partit, Kin s'ennuya à nouveau terriblement. Un coup d'oeil au capitaine de la huitième division lui donna envie de réitérer ses exploits capillaires. Ce serait bien plus drôle qu'avec Starkk n'est ce pas ? Après tout Shunsui avait les cheveux bien plus longs et... Sa main s'arrêta aux épingles fichées dans le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux. S'il l'avait vue ou même entendue approcher, il n'en montra rien, continuant à boire tranquillement son thé. Elle hésita l'espace d'un instant et lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à passer à l'action, une main se referma sur son poignet et elle siffla de dépit. Règle n°1 ? Ne jamais penser qu'on est plus forte qu'un capitaine, surtout quand on s'appelle Kin et que l'on ne sait ni se battre, ni utiliser le kidô et que l'on a une force de moineau famélique. Vexée à mort, la brunette tenta de se dégager mais apparemment "Tonton Shunsui" ne semblait pas d'humeur à la lâcher.

"J'espère que tu ne comptais pas t'amuser avec mes cheveux Kin-Chan ? demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton innocent et l'air particulièrement choquée qu'il ose la soupçonner d'une telle vilenie. Comment peux-tu t'imaginer une chose pareille ?

-Eh bien ça fait exactement dix minutes que ce pauvre Starkk geint comme une âme en peine parce qu'il n'arrive pas à défaire ses tresses.

-Rooooh ! Mais il se plaint pour rien ! Je ne lui ai pas teint les cheveux en rose, ajouta la jeune fille d'un air outré. Et puis je m'ennuie horriblement !

-Sois sage Kin-Chan."

Un poing certes petit mais tout de même robuste s'écrasa sur la tête du capitaine qui de surprise, lâcha sa prisonnière qui entreprit de recommencer jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce et lui embrasse les pieds. Se frottant la tête, Shunsui se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. A voir l'air outré de la furie miniature qui lui faisait face, quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait dû faire une erreur... mais quoi donc ?

"Toi le vieux, ne me parle plus jamais comme à une gamine ou bien ça ne sera pas sur ta tête que je taperais la prochaine fois !"

Ah. D'accord. Fatal error. Néanmoins il n'avait pas apprécié du tout de se faire traiter de vieux encore une fois. Trop c'était trop ! Il se releva et fit face à son adversaire qui l'observait d'un air déterminé. Le silence retomba sur la huitième division pendant quelques instant puis un grand BOUM suivi d'un cri de protestation retentit. Après une superbe prise de catch, Shunsui avait enfin réussi à immobiliser Kin grâce à l'art ancien et secret des maîtres du kung-fu. Confortablement assis sur le dos de la brunette qui fulminait et tapait des poings sur le sol, le capitaine de la huitième division croqua tranquillement dans un gâteau. Il avait vaincu. Pas mal pour un vieux non ?

* * *

><p>Avec le mauvais caractère de la jeune fille, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'elle évite la huitième division comme la peste ou bien qu'elle mette au point un plan machiavélique contre son capitaine. Eh bien pas du tout ! A la surprise générale, et au grand plaisir de Nanao Ise, elle retourna à la division deux jours plus tard pour donner un coup de main, à la grande fierté de son père et à l'étonnement empli de méfiance de son meilleur ami. Depuis sa pitoyable défaite face à Kyoraku, elle était devenue beaucoup plus calme et patiente, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de chahuter joyeusement avec un certain Arrancar aux cheveux bleus qui, malgré la perte de ses pouvoirs et d'une grande partie de sa force, était ravi de pouvoir se battre un peu (même si contre une fille ça ne comptait pas, surtout avec une force de souris).<p>

Après un combat mémorable contre le Sexta (en réalité une bête bataille d'eau dans le jardin de la demeure du clan Kuchiki), Kin décida de se réfugier dans le bureau de Kyoraku puisque 1) Byakuya viendrait forcément la chercher à la treizième division 2) elle pouvait monnayer sa protection en échange de gâteaux et de rapports à faire à coup sûr 3) elle pourrait toujours lui faire du chantage en menaçant de dévoiler à Nanao-San où il cachait son saké. Elle entra en trombe dans le bureau de la huitième division, ne prit même pas le temps de saluer Kyoraku et fila se cacher sous son bureau. L'homme haussa un sourcil étonné et s'agenouilla afin d'entretenir une conversation à peu près normale avec l'intruse qui l'empêcha de parler en lui donnant des explications avant même qu'il ne pense à les réclamer.

"On a légèrement noyé le jardin des Kuchiki avec Grimmjow. Donc si tu pouvais empêcher Byakuya de me geler d'un regard, de me découper avec Senbonzakura et de disperser mes restes aux quatre vents, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Avec des gâteaux et du saké."

Shunsui soupira et s'assit à côté de sa "nièce". Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors qu'elle avait depuis longtemps quitté l'enfance, Kin s'obstinait à jouer les gamines capricieuses et enquiquineuses. Pas que cela lui déplaisait, il trouvait ça plutôt amusant. Mais dès qu'il commençait à la traiter en gamine, elle s'énervait, distribuait des petits coups de poings sans force et allait bouder. Or, il ne voyait pas comment qualifier son comportement chez les Kuchiki autrement que...

"J'aime pas ce type."

Resserrant ses genoux vers elle, la brunette enfoui son visage dans ses bras. Son ton brusquement sérieux, et non pas rieur comme à son habitude, n'avait pas échappé au shinigami qui décida de s'asseoir à côté d'elle en attendant qu'elle veuille bien lui en dire davantage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait la désagréable impression que cette défiance à l'égard de Byakuya cachait autre chose qu'une simple incompatibilité de caractère. Mais il avait remarqué que Kin ne disait jamais lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas. Oh bien sûr il lui arrivait de piquer des colères bruyantes, il en avait d'ailleurs déjà fait les frais. Mais réflexion faîte, il avait l'intuition que la petite brunette cachait ses véritables sentiments derrière son mauvais caractère et ses allures de gamine insupportable. Sans un mot, l'homme glissa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui se blottit contre lui presque aussitôt. Shunsui n'avait jamais été très fort pour remonter le moral des gens, bien qu'il fut assez fin psychologue dans certains cas. Il ne pouvait pas la pousser à parler puisque de toute évidence elle n'en avait pas envie. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire que tout irait bien puisqu'il ne savait rien. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'attendre en la serrant doucement dans ses bras, de la regarder jouer distraitement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux et de se dire que, holy holes of hollows, ça devrait être interdit d'avoir l'air aussi mélancolique. Enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'homme, Kin se mordilla doucement la langue. Elle n'était pas prête à se confier, elle se sentait tellement bête de détester Byakuya. Ses raisons lui paraissaient puériles outre le fait que le noble n'était pas spécialement aimable. Et rien que l'idée de les formuler à haute voix la remplissait de honte. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de lâcher "J'aime pas ce type" avec une tête d'enterrement, comme ça, au capitaine de la huitième division et accessoirement meilleur ami de son père ? A tous les coups il se posait des questions et irait très certainement en parler à Jyûshiro qui s'inquiéterait et...

"... tu ne diras rien à mon père ?

-Evidemment que non."

Surprise, elle releva la tête cognant au passage le menton du capitaine. S'excusant pitoyablement, elle le fit éclater de rire avec ses grands yeux de cocker. Il avait combattu des hollows, des arrancars même, et elle s'inquiétait pour ça ? C'était diablement attendrissant tout compte fait. Cela le devint encore plus lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, toute repentante, et qu'elle se pelotonna à nouveau dans ses bras, jouant cette fois avec les manches de son kimono.

"Je croyais pourtant que tu lui dirais.

-Kin-Chan, je vois bien que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler. Et une fille peut bien avoir des secrets pour son père non ?

-C'est vrai. Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça.

-Puis je me vois mal lui expliquer comment je me suis retrouvé sous mon bureau avec toi, ajouta le brun avec un petit rire nerveux. Et avec ce baiser tu as très certainement scellé mon funeste destin, ajouta-t-il d'un ton dramatique.

-Pas la peine que j'en rajoute alors en lui avouant que tu as des bras très confortables, rétorqua la jeune fille d'un ton sournois. Il pourrait s'imaginer des choses... surtout sous un bureau !

-Haï haï, Kin-Chan tu veux donc ma mort ? geignit le capitaine en la serrant plus fort contre lui. Je vais être obligé de te garder avec moi si je veux rester en vie !

-Moi j'aimerais bien. Comme ça je pourrais me nourrir exclusivement de gâteaux et de saké, tout comme toi. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit tu es très confortable, fit elle d'un ton taquin. Arigato Kyoraku-San."

Et elle déposa un autre baiser sur sa joue.

* * *

><p>"Mais enfin papa arrête de pleurer ! Ce n'est pas comme si je partais en vacances au Hueco Mundo tout de même !"<p>

Les pleurs de Jyûshiro ne firent que redoubler aux mots de sa fille qui semblait passablement exaspérée.

"Et si tu te faisais mal ? Et si on te kidnappait encoooore ?

-Papa, je suis intégrée à la huitième division, tu sais que je suis dans le Sereitei ? Que tu n'as qu'à marcher dix petites minutes pour venir me voir ? Que...

-Mon bébé me rejeeeette ! Mon bébé veut partiiiiiir !

-C'est pas comme si ça allait changer grand chose enfin... et tu n'es pas content que je puisse me rendre utile ? En plus je n'ai rien à craindre je serais avec Sh... oncle Shunsui. Il ne laissera rien ni personne me faire du mal j'en suis certaine."

Kin s'approcha de son père et le serra dans ses bras en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'on l'avait sortie de sa cage dorée et qu'elle mettait le Sereitei dans tous ses états en s'amusant avec les Arrancars intégrés à la vie de la Soul Society. Le commandant Yamamoto avait décidé que pour sa tranquillité et celle des autres divisions, il serait plus sage de l'intégrer à l'une d'entre elle où la jeune fille pourrait se rendre utile. Et surtout pas à celle de son père qui lui passait tout et était incapable de lui résister. La première ? Quelle blague ! La deuxième ? Kin et Soi Fon étaient incapables de s'entendre d'autant plus que la petite brunette avait découvert le penchant très particulier de la capitaine pour une certaine Yoruichi et ne cessait de la taquiner à ce sujet... Pas question de l'intégrer à la troisième, Gin Ichimaru en était redevenu le capitaine et vu son caractère farceur on ne pouvait décemment pas les mettre ensemble, ne serait-ce que par égard pour le pauvre Kira.

Kin avait tout net refusé d'aller dans la quatrième division, arguant que la capitaine Unohana lui "fichait gravement la trouille, encore plus que ce malade de Kurotsuchi". Renji Abaraï qui était à présent capitaine de la cinquième division aurait bien voulu accueillir la petite brunette mais son père s'y était opposé tout net, prétendant qu'il ne laisserait jamais la chair de son âme seule avec lui ; Kin avait été fortement déçue d'autant plus que depuis qu'il ne se coiffait plus comme un ananas, Renji était devenu très séduisant. Byakuya Kuchiki avait laissé parler son regard polaire et la sixième division avait fermé ses portes. Impossible pour elle d'intégrer la septième puisque Grimmjow y était et que les deux réunis avaient un potentiel destructeur assez conséquent.

La neuvième division plaisait beaucoup à la jeune fille, enfin surtout son nouveau capitaine, Hisagi Shuhei, mais encore une fois Jyûshiro avait refusé qu'elle s'y rende. La dixième ? Le pauvre capitaine Hitsugaya avait déjà fort à faire avec Matsumoto et Hallibel qui était aussi expressive qu'un bloc de glace. Tout le monde s'était accordé à dire que la onzième ne conviendrait pas à Kin : elle ne savait pas se battre et ce repaire de brutes épaisses n'était pas pour une jeune fille bien élevée. Elle avait prétendu qu'elle n'était pas si bien élevée que ça et que si elle savait se battre c'était là-bas qu'elle serait allée. Quant à la douzième, Kurotsuchi était bien assez effrayant pour qu'elle ne désire pas y aller.

Finalement la huitième division parut être une option tout à fait acceptable. Kyoraku Shunsui et Kin s'entendaient plutôt bien, il ne lui passait pas tous ses caprices et la brunette parvenait même à le faire travailler. A l'unanimité ou presque, il fut voté que Kin prendrait ses quartiers là-bas le plus vite possible. En réalité, elle était plutôt contente de cette décision. Elle adorait Nanao, savait où était caché le saké et pourrait voir Starkk tous les jours et l'embêter à loisirs jusqu'à ce qu'il déclare sa flamme à Hallibel. Bref, elle était ravie. Son père beaucoup moins et le consoler n'était pas une mince affaire. Décidant de fuir les larmes de crocodile de son paternel, la jeune fille attrapa le reste de ses affaires et courut jusqu'à la huitième division pour débarquer sans frapper dans le bureau de son nouveau capitaine... qui l'accueillit avec un soupir amusé.

"Tu n'as toujours pas appris à frapper Kin-Chan ?

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Shu-Shu, répliqua la brunette en jetant son sac dans un coin de la pièce.

-Shu-Shu ? Dis donc ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'adresse à son capitaine petite insolente !

-Oh tu préfère grand capitaine Kyoraku Shunsui peut être ? Je trouvais ça plutôt mignon Shu-Shu moi."

Mignon ? Il n'avait pas envie d'être mignon. Viril c'était mieux tout de même.

"Dis moi grand capitaine Kyoraku Shunsui, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es fâché tout de même ? demanda doucement la brunette en se rapprochant.

-Mais non, mais non Kin-Chan, qui pourrait être fâché contre toi plus de quelques secondes ?"

C'était toujours pareil, quand Shunsui se montrait gentil comme ça, elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. Comme si son sens de la repartie s'était offert des vacances au Hueco Mundo ou à Karakura. Elle en aurait rougit si elle n'avait pas été trop fière pour ça. A vrai dire cette gentillesse la désarmait autant qu'elle l'attendrissait et lorsque le shinigami était comme ça, elle n'était qu'amour et les poneys roses volaient joyeusement en mangeant des arc-en-ciels. Prise d'une terrible pulsion bisounoursienne, Kin sautilla jusqu'à son nouveau capitaine et vint se pelotonner contre lui sans paraître gênée le moins du monde. Après tout n'était-il pas son "oncle" ? Alors elle avait bien le droit, même si elle avait la vingtaine révolue, une belle paire de jambes et un faible pour le rose que son capitaine portait si bien. D'ailleurs Shunsui se demandait pourquoi donc sa nouvelle recrue avait décidé d'adopter un uniforme à la manière de Nemu, pas que cela soit désagréable à regarder, mais il aurait fort à faire pour que cette belle paire de gambettes ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. La pauvre Ukitake avait dû avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant sa fille accoutrée de la sorte, et malgré lui Kyoraku éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard interrogatif de sa jeune recrue qu'il embrassa sur la tempe en guise d'explication.

"Yo Kin ! T'es à croquer comme ça !

-Yo Panthera ! Je sais, c'est pour faire craquer les crétins bleutés."

Grimmjow éclata de rire et entra dans le bureau de la huitième division, sans frapper remarqua le pauvre capitaine. Quelle détestable manie ! Le bleuté se frotta la tête, jeta un coup d'oeil à son amie confortablement installée sur les genoux de son capitaine et fronça les sourcils. Quoiii ? L'autre vieux snock profitait de ses privilèges pour s'accaparer la brunette ? Pas qu'il eut des vues sur elle. Non son style c'était plutôt les shinigamis remplaçants à la crinière orange. Mais tout de même, il n'en revenait pas, ce vieux pervers n'avait tout de même pas...

"T'imagine rien Grimm', je vois les petits rouages de ton cerveau fonctionner à vive allure ! J'ai le droit de câliner mon capitaine si je veux et si ça avait été le capitaine Abaraï, crois moi, j'aurais aussi insisté sur le décolleté ! fit la jeune fille en rajustant son uniforme.

-Mouais... n'empêche que te voir les jambes à l'air sur les genoux de ce vieux c'est un peu...

-Traite moi encore une seule fois de vieux et tu finiras en sashimi, fit Kyoraku d'un ton très calme. Et maintenant dehors et tu garde ce que tu as vu pour toi."

Face au ton réfrigérant du capitaine de la huitième division qui n'avait finalement rien à envier à celui de la sixième, l'ancien Sexta battit en retraite et rejoignit rapidement sa division en se jurant de ne jamais se mettre ce type à dos. Toujours blottie contre l'homme, la brunette déposa à son tour un baiser sur sa tempe en espérant le voir quitter cet air sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Peine perdue, il se contenta de la fixer d'un air tout aussi sérieux, sans un mot. Bien que la situation ne fusse pas équivoque entre eux, il savait bien que la scène qui venait de se dérouler pouvait prêter à confusion et à présent que la jeune fille faisait partie de sa division il devait faire attention à la traiter comme n'importe lequel de ses membres. Pourtant il savait parfaitement qu'il ne le pourrait pas. Oh bien sûr il aurait pu argumenter en disant qu'elle était la fille de son meilleur ami, qu'elle ne savait pas se battre et que la seule manière dont elle pouvait se rendre utile était de l'aider à remplir la paperasse et à lui offrir du thé et des gâteaux pour le motiver à travailler. Cependant, à présent qu'il plongeait son regard dans ces grands yeux verts inquiets, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la traiter comme les autres parce qu'elle était Kin, tout simplement. Parce qu'elle et lui étaient si complices, se comportaient naturellement l'un avec l'autre sans la moindre gêne. Parce qu'il fondait devant ses menues attentions comme lorsqu'elle lui laissait le dernier biscuit alors qu'elle avait visiblement envie de le dévorer. Ou bien quand elle venait se blottir contre lui à la recherche de réconfort ou tout simplement pour lui changer les idées.

Il était mal. Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant ! Son meilleur ami qui retrouvait sa fille perdue, voilà qui était réjouissant non ? Et pourquoi alors devait il se sentir si bien avec elle, à s'en sentir coupable et à s'inquiéter de ce que l'on pourrait dire si on les voyait ?

Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant... Kin déposa un autre baiser, cette fois sur sa joue, le sortant de ses pensées. C'était étrange de voir son petit visage de poupée, habituellement rieur ou furieux, si calme et si sérieux.

"Il ne dira rien, ne t'en fais pas Shu-Shu.

-Incroyable comme tu peux casser l'intensité d'un moment pareil avec un simple surnom.

-Il ne dira rien, répéta Kin avec un micro sourire. Il a vu que je me sentais bien avec toi, plus qu'avec lui, Starkk ou Hallibel. Il s'inquiète sûrement mais il sait que je suis une grande fille et que j'ai beaucoup de chance d'être ici. Après tout j'aurais pu tomber sur Kuchiki, et je le déteste au moins autant que je t'apprécie mon très cher capitaine Kyoraku."

* * *

><p>"Comment on en est arrivés là déjà ?"<p>

Se frottant la tête, Shunsui recouvrit Kin de son kimono, dissimulant ainsi son insolente nudité. L'air absolument à son aise, la jeune fille jouait distraitement avec les cheveux de l'homme, blottie contre lui. D'un calme olympien, elle faisait glisser ses lèvres rosées dans le cou de son capitaine, paresseusement, avec une indolence si délicieuse qu'elle lui donnait l'impression de tenir un véritable chat entre ses bras. Chaque nouveau contact sur son épiderme le faisait frissonner et il ne put s'empêcher de s'emparer à nouveau des lèvres de sa jeune recrue. Au point où il en était... La brunette accueilli son baiser avec un ronronnement de satisfaction et s'accrocha à son cou avec un sourire mutin qui en disait long sur ses intentions et le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune objection à ce qu'il profite à nouveau de son autorité sur sa personne plus si innocente que ça désormais. Shunsui jeta un regard à son bureau et lâcha un petit soupir. Et dire qu'ils l'avaient rangé une heure auparavant ! Ce grand ménage de printemps avait si bien commencé...

_Flash-Back_

_Nanao-Chan avait piqué une véritable crise en voyant l'état du bureau de son capitaine. Des papiers de partout, de bouteilles de saké vides, des bouts de gâteaux qui dataient de la semaine dernière au moins, trop c'était trop ! Elle avait donc hurlé de toutes ses forces et le capitaine de la huitième division s'était plié à sa volonté et avait mollement commencé à ranger. Néanmoins, il avait réclamé de l'aide et ce fut tout naturellement que Kin s'était proposée, voyant là un moyen de se rendre utile, elle qui ne pouvait pas aller sur le terrain pour trancher du Hollow et aider les pauvres âmes égarées. De plus elle imaginait fort bien tout l'amusement qu'elle pouvait tirer d'une telle activité et faire tourner son capitaine en bourrique. C'était donc armée d'un balai qu'elle avait donc débarqué sur le lieu du crime... et trouvé l'homme au kimono rose occupé à boire le reste de saké "pour ne pas gâcher"._

_"SHUNSUI KYORAKU POSE CETTE BOUTEILLE IMMEDIATEMENT !"_

_-Oh Kin-Chaaaan ! Ne crie pas si fort, on dirait Nanao-Chaaaan, gémit le pauvre capitaine._

_-Donne cette bouteille vieil homme ou il t'en cuira !_

_-Ne sois pas insolente gamine, tu ne fais pas le poids."_

_Ils s'étaient affrontés du regard pendant l'espace d'une minute et l'un comme l'autre avait déposé les armes et ils s'étaient courageusement mis au travail. Trier les papiers, jeter les ordures, tout nettoyer, ils y avaient passé l'après-midi entier et plusieurs fois Kin était passée proche de l'hystérie la plus totale en découvrant de nouvelles bouteilles vides. Et à chaque fois Shunsui avait dû courir pour ôter les preuves de sa détente du regard de sa jeune recrue qui décidément, était bien pire que Nanao-Chan, elle lui avait même donné un coup de balai sur la tête ! Pourtant il avait fait amende honorable en lui proposant une coupe de saké mais le regard qu'elle lui avait jeté l'avait dissuadé d'ouvrir à nouveau la bouche et il s'était hâté de ranger tout ce qui aurait pu être prétexte à une nouvelle crise de nerfs. Quelques heures plus tard, le résultat était là, le bureau du capitaine de la huitième division n'avait jamais été aussi propre et bien rangé. Ledit capitaine gisait dans un coin de la pièce en geignant tandis que Kin, dans le même état de fatigue, avait réquisitionné le bureau en question ainsi que le siège pour s'affaler dessus de la plus gracieuse des manières._

_"Shu-Shu tu es un cas désespéré. Jamais je n'aurais pensé le dire un jour, mais tu es même pire que Grimmjow et pourtant c'est un bordélique hein !_

_-Ne me compare pas à lui Kin-Chan, s'il te plaît._

_-Tu aurais dû voir sa chambre à Las Noches et puis même sa chambre ici, continua la jeune fille sans prêter attention à son supérieur. C'est une catastrophe, on ne peut pas mettre un pied devant l'autre. Mais au moins il ne se nourrit pas exclusivement de saké lui !_

_-Depuis quand tu vas dans la chambre de Jaggerjack Kin-Chan, mmmmh ?_

_-Je euh..."_

_Penché au dessus d'elle, Kyoraku Shunsui avait quelque chose d'assez effrayant. Son ton faussement badin n'y changeait rien, la petite brunette en frissonnait rien que de le voir lui lancer ce regard si dur et sévère qui contrastait avec son sourire chaleureux. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même avec un couinement pitoyable et lui lança un regard qu'elle espérait le plus attendrissant possible, quitte à y mêler quelques larmes si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Incroyable de voir comme elle perdait ses moyens et surtout sa repartie célèbre dans tout le Sereitei quand le capitaine de la huitième division se faisait soudainement sérieux ou tendre. Là il avait pris l'option "flippant au possible". Posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, l'homme coupa toute retraite à sa recrue et se pencha davantage vers elle._

_"Depuis quand Kin-chan ? répéta-t-il en prenant bien soin de la fixer dans les yeux._

_-J... je... arrête de me regarder comme ça Shu-Shu, gémit plaintivement Kin. Tu me fais vraiment peur !_

_-Ne m'oblige pas à répéter Kin-Chan, rétorqua Shunsui d'une voix chantante._

_-Mais j'en sais rien moi ! C'est quoi ça, un interrogatoire ? Je vais dans la chambre de qui je veux ! fit elle soudain alors que la peur laissait place à la colère. Tu n'es qu'un tyran !"_

_Elle tenta de le pousser en arrière pour pouvoir se lever et s'enfuir, chez Grimmjow histoire de bien faire enrager son capitaine, mais impossible, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Alors, pour ne pas laisser la peur s'installer à nouveau, Kin choisi de faire place nette pour la colère, juste la colère, de laisser son sale caractère s'exprimer complètement, de se comporter en sale gosse insupportable et irrespectueuse puisque apparemment c'était ce qu'il voulait. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait de son temps libre non ? Il n'avait rien à redire sur ses fréquentations et ce qu'elle faisait hors de ses heures de travail. D'autant plus que les fois où elle s'était effectivement retrouvée dans la chambre de Grimmjow c'était pour le réveiller en fanfare et non pas pour faire quelque chose de mal ou de... Sa colère retomba d'un coup et elle fixa son capitaine avec incrédulité._

_"T'es jaloux Shu-Shu ? Tu crois vraiment que moi et Grimmjow on a..._

_-J'espère pour lui et pour toi que non._

_-Evidemment que non ! Enfin Shu-Shu comment tu peux imaginer que moi et... et... enfin c'est Grimmjow quoi ! A la limite Starkk pourquoi pas, mais Grimmjow ! C'est pas du tout mon genre et je ne suis pas du tout le sien ! Il préfère les fraises, ajouta la brunette d'un air de conspiratrice. Les fraises oranges qui ont le statut de shinigami remplaçant et..._

_-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire "à la limite Starkk pourquoi pas" ? Dois-je comprendre qu'il faut que je prenne certaines mesures ?_

_-C... certaines mesures ?"_

_Bien, il avait réussi à lui faire peur, encore une fois. De son côté Shunsui appréciait beaucoup de voir le visage de sa recrue se décomposer à l'écoute de sa menace à peine voilée. Il se disait que oui, sérieusement il devait prendre "certaines mesures". Lesquelles ? Certainement pas celles auxquelles la petite brunette en panique pensait. Se penchant un peu plus vers elle, il ne parvint pas à retenir un rire léger en voyant cette lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux si particulière... et si tentante. Oui, il fallait réellement prendre des mesures draconiennes pour qu'elle n'aille voir ni Grimmjow, ni Starkk, ni personne. Retirant ses mains des accoudoirs et laissa un bref instant à Kin l'espoir d'une fuite hypothétique. Il les posa sur les joues de la jeune fille et, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oh non il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences, ni même à ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Il préférait ne pas y penser pour le moment. Figée sur son siège, Kin parvenait à peine à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. En réalité, elle n'y arrivait même pas alors qu'elle goûtait avec stupeur à ce baiser conquérant auquel elle ne pouvait que se soumettre. Non, elle n'avait pas la force de résister, en avait-elle seulement l'envie ? Elle laissait la langue de son capitaine mener le ballet, se pliait sans aucune résistance à sa volonté, s'abandonnait finalement totalement à lui et ne parvenait qu'à lui répondre timidement, encore trop frappée par la surprise. _

_Lorsqu'il s'écarta un instant pour la laisser reprendre son souffle, ce fut elle qui reprit ses lèvres comme si elle en avait un besoin vital. Les mains de l'homme glissèrent dans ses cheveux, effleurèrent sa nuque et lui arrachèrent un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il agrippa sa chevelure avec douceur mais fermeté pour lui tirer la tête en arrière. Cri qui se mua en un gémissement qu'elle tenta à grand peine d'étouffer avec sa main lorsqu'il parcouru son cou de baisers légers et de mordillements plus que frustrants. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, si bien qu'elle n'était pas en état de protester ou même de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle n'était à ce moment précis que sensations qu'elle subissait avec un certain délice. Bientôt pourtant, les attentions de l'homme ne lui suffirent plus et elle s'arracha à son étreinte pour mieux l'embrasser à son tour, se voulant conquérante elle aussi, se voulant égale et non pas victime très consentante du jeu que son capitaine avait instauré sans lui demander son avis. Mais il ne semblait pas vraiment d'accord pour la laisser mener la danse... Sans qu'elle comprenne comment, Kin se retrouva bientôt assise sur le bureau bien rangé de son supérieur alors que quelques secondes auparavant elle était dans son fauteuil. Ne cherchant pas plus que cela à comprendre, elle s'accrocha bien vite au cou de Shunsui pour répondre à ses baisers brûlants avec application, laissant définitivement sa timidité et sa surprise au placard. Elle ignorait les règles du jeu, ignorait quand il finirait et ne voulait surtout pas le savoir. En réalité s'il pouvait ne jamais prendre fin, elle ne s'en plaindrait pas. Un hoquet de stupeur la secoua alors que l'homme caressait doucement ses cuisses nues avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de sage. Elle avait toujours su qu'adopter le même uniforme que Nemu était une excellente idée. Mutine, la jeune fille fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de son capitaine, appréciant de sentir les muscles bandés rouler sous la peau souple et dorée de l'homme. Bientôt le kimono fleuri, le haori de capitaine et la veste de Shunsui tombèrent sur le sol alors même que l'uniforme de la brunette gisait sur le fauteuil. _

_Etendue sur le bureau, Kin tentait avec grande difficulté de rester silencieuse, mais son capitaine ne l'aidait vraiment pas, riait même de la voir étouffer ses cris en se mordant furieusement la lèvre inférieure. Il accordait toute son attention à la poitrine de sa jeune recrue, embrassant, léchant, mordillant et se délectant des gémissements que la jeune fille ne parvenait pas à retenir. Elle le suppliait d'arrêter et l'instant d'après le menaçait si jamais il avait l'idée de stopper sa délicieuse activité. Il la fit taire lorsque ses lèvres s'empara d'un mamelon dressé qu'il tortura de sa langue et de ses dents avant de passer à son jumeau pour lui faire subir le même traitement. Le souffle court, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Kin ne retrouva une respiration presque normale que lorsque l'homme délaissa sa poitrine pour revenir cajoler ses lèvres. Avec un soupir d'abandon, la petite brunette accueillit avec joie ce nouveau baiser et en profita pour se coller un peu plus contre son amant... et pour le débarrasser de son hankama. Un seul regard, un hochement de tête et ils se retrouvèrent sur le sol, elle allongée sur le kimono fleuri de son capitaine, lui au-dessus de sa subordonnée, la dévorant des yeux sans la moindre retenue. La regarder ne suffisait pas et ne semblait pas lui suffire et bien vite sa main se posa délicatement sur le sein offert de sa recrue qui se cambra à ce contact. Exigeante, elle posa fermement sa main sur sa nuque pour le pousser à se rapprocher d'elle et s'empara presque sans douceur de ses lèvres, le faisant rire doucement de la voir prendre les choses en main. Il faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'effectivement elle prit "les choses en main". Ses doigts longs et fins allaient et venaient sur le membre dressé avec douceur et une certaine maîtrise, rapides puis lents, tandis qu'elle le fixait avec insolence. Elle n'était pas si innocente que ça tout compte fait et son sourire narquois fit perdre toute contenance à l'homme. Sans davantage hésiter, il glissa sa main entre les cuisses de Kin, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Dorénavant, tous les coups étaient permis. Doucement, ses doigts effleurèrent les boucles brunes, s'attardèrent le long de ses cuisses et vinrent s'égarer dans la moiteur délicate de son intimité. Un long frisson secoua la jeune fille qui s'abandonna alors totalement aux soins de son amant. Son corps tout entier était parcouru de vagues de plaisir alors qu'elle plissait les yeux telle un chat, ses hanches se soulevaient doucement en accord avec le rythme ordonné par Shunsui qui se délectait de la voir ainsi, complètement à lui en cet instant. _

_Une caresse sur sa joue ainsi qu'un regard entendu lui firent comprendre qu'elle désirait bien plus que de simples caresses qui pourtant la faisaient brûler de l'intérieur. Alors il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, glissa dans les replis brûlants de ce sanctuaire jusqu'alors inexploré, gagnant chaque centimètre d'une poussée lente et maîtrisée malgré ce feu qui menaçait de le dévorer. L'homme s'immobilisa bientôt, front contre celui de son amante inexpérimentée et haletante qui gardait les yeux fermés, tremblante à la pensée de ce qui allait se passer. Il la rassura par des mots doux et tendres, la fit même rire avec de charmantes bêtises et lorsqu'il la sentit suffisamment détendue, donna un premier coup de rein qui arracha à sa tendre partenaire un cri de surprise. Bientôt, Kin fut incapable de retenir le plus petit gémissement que provoquait le moindre mouvement de son capitaine. Elle se sentait brûlante et pourtant désirait toute la chaleur qu'il pouvait lui apporter, étourdie qu'elle était de goûter à la jouissance d'être complète, emplie de lui. Ce corps frêle aux courbes discrètes le rendait fou, ses gémissements indécents l'emplissaient de la fougue de la jeunesse, Kyoraku Shunsui était en train de perdre pied. Il aurait voulu une première étreinte longue et délicate, faire goûter à sa protégée tous les délices des jeux de l'amour, mais il perdait la tête. Il était au bord de la jouissance et pourtant il lui semblait que jamais il ne serait rassasié. Haletant, il pressa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille et s'écarta légèrement, admirant l'espace d'un instant son visage où se peignait les prémices des délices souverains._

_"Ouvre les yeux, regarde moi, susurra-t-il à son oreille. Je veux te voir."_

_Rougissante, elle obéit et d'un coup dernier coup de rein, Shunsui les amena au sommet de la jouissance qui les consuma totalement. Un cri et la volupté les emporta dans un ultime spasme de plaisir._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

"Comment on en est arrivés là déjà ?

-Tu as abusé de ton autorité sur ta jeune et innocente recrue, fit Kin avec un sourire tendre.

-Innocente, innocente ! C'est vite dit, rétorqua l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? Tu as cueilli ma petite fleur, tu n'es pas content ? fit elle en battant des cils de manière exagérée. Tu sais maintenant que moi et Grimmjow n'avons strictement rien fait !"

C'est vrai que de ce côté là Kyoraku Shunsui était totalement rassuré. Et même plutôt fier et très flatté d'avoir été le premier à...

"Et je compte bien être le dernier, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Hum... rien... à part que je suis très tenté d'abuser de mon autorité à nouveau... Ton père va me tuer, gémit soudain le pauvre capitaine. Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant !"

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

"Shu-Shuuuuu !

-Kin-Chan, ne m'appelle pas comme ça en public, tu avais promis !

-Et toi tu avais promis à mon père de bien t'occuper de moi.

-Eh bien ? Aurais-je manqué à mes devoirs ?"

Pouffant de rire, Kin vint se pendre au cou de son époux et se blottit contre lui avec un ronronnement satisfait, alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, l'air faussement agacé, alors que les membres de sa division se permettaient un sourire amusé. Cela faisait six mois que le capitaine Kyoraku Shunsui avait épousé Shihonin-Ukitake Kin qui était devenue Kyoraku Kin. Et "Madame Kyoraku" faisait régulièrement irruption à la huitième division pour faire une surprise à son mari ou bien pour l'embêter. Ça n'avait pas été facile au début, rien que pour que le capitaine Ukitake accepte l'union de sa fille bien-aimée (et surprotégée) avec son meilleur ami.

A vrai dire, il avait failli littéralement étrangler le pauvre Shunsui et aurait réussi à lui faire rendre l'âme si Kin ne s'était pas interposée et argumenté avec hargne. Elle avait même menacé de retourner au Hueco Mundo si son père ne lâchait pas immédiatement son capitaine adoré. Il fallait dire que le pauvre papa -qui avait décidé de faire une petite visite surprise- avait trouvé sa fille adorée dans les bras de son meilleur ami et qu'ils s'embrassaient joyeusement dans les jardins de la huitième division. Quel choc ! Et dire qu'il se méfiait d'Abarai Renji ou bien d'Hisagi Shuhei ! Jyûshiro était absolument hors de lui. Mais loin de se laisser impressionner par l'emportement de son père, Kin lui avait tenu tête avec hargne, avait démontré qu'elle ne savait peut être pas se battre mais qu'elle avait les cordes vocales les plus résistantes du Sereitei et qu'il était absolument hors de question qu'elle cesse de fréquenter un homme qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur. Et pour faire bonne mesure elle avait ajouté d'un ton narquois qu'elle n'allait pas laisser filer un homme aussi doué de ses mains et du reste. Jyûshiro avait fini à la quatrième division, évanoui. Bon gré, mal gré, il avait fini par accepter l'inacceptable... sa fille adorée, son bébé était amoureux d'un homme plus âgé, beaucoup plus âgé ! Mais les mois passants, la voyant si heureuse et son meilleur ami si rayonnant, il avait fini par s'y faire... Ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de pleurer à chaudes larmes le jour de leur mariage. Le capitaine Hitsugaya avait soupiré... il était reparti pour être le "fifils à son papa" maintenant que la "fifille" était mariée.

"Non évidemment, je devrais d'ailleurs lui raconter à quel point tu t'occupe bien de moi.

-Sûrement pas Kin-Chan, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il essaye encore de m'étrangler n'est ce pas ?

-Tu n'as qu'à rentrer plus tôt ce soir alors Shu-Shu, rétorqua la brunette en battant des cils. Sinon je vais devoir faire du charme au capitaine Kuchiki, je m'ennuie trop à la sixième division !"

Kin avait été intégrée à la sixième division peu après son mariage car son époux était bien désarmé désormais face à ses caprices auxquels il cédait de très bon coeur puisque cela impliquait qu'il use et abuse de son autorité (fictive) sur elle à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et surtout dans son bureau. La jeune mariée devait donc à présent composer avec le froid et austère Byakuya avec qui elle échangeait des regards polaires à longueur de journée. Leur inimitié était devenue légendaire au sein de la Soul Society et chacun se félicitait que la jeune dame Kyoraku ne sache pas se battre ni même manier un zanpakuto, auquel cas un combat aurait fatalement éclaté. Si le capitaine Kuchiki n'avait pas tellement à se plaindre du travail fournit par la jeune fille, rien à faire, ils ne s'entendaient pas. Sûrement parce que "ses manières de noble coincé et arrogant" n'étaient pas compatibles avec "des manières d'arrancar gossier indignes d'une noble de son rang". Ce à quoi Kin répondait invariablement que son époux adorait ses manières grossières et que le protocole et la politesse il pouvait se les mettre là où il rangeait son balai et son seau, et qu'il ferait mieux de sauter sur le capitaine Abarai au lieu de se passer les nerfs sur elle. Oui ces deux-là étaient comme chien et chat, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de fournir de l'excellent travail et même d'avoir une certaine influence bénéfique l'un sur l'autre. Kin apprenait à surveiller (un peu) ses manières et Byakuya à oublier un peu le protocole (de temps en temps) : il suivait même parfois les conseils de la brunette.

"Oh je ne me fais pas de souci pour ça ! Je sais bien que je suis le seul homme de ta vie !

-Certes. Rentre plus tôt Shu-Shuuuuu ! supplia Kin. S'il te plaît, aie pitié d'une épouse éplorée !"

Se penchant vers sa jeune épouse, Shunsui esquissa un sourire amusé et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Bon... Il allait rentrer tôt ce soir.

"En plus, murmura-t-elle, j'ai un potin absolument énorme à te raconter. Ça implique le capitaine Kuchiki et le capitaine Abarai sur un bureau... et tu as la chance d'avoir une femme très discrète quand elle veut. Bon, reprit elle d'un ton plus fort en s'adressant aux membres de la huitième division, entraînez vous bien sinon je viendrais vous botter les fesses en personne !

-Oui madame !

-Et ça vaut aussi pour toi Shu-shu, vieux snock, ajouta la brunette avant de prendre la fuite.

-Nanao-Chan, tu supervise l'entraînement, j'ai deux mots à dire à une certaine jeune fille qui prétend me botter les fesses."

Et Shunsui se lança à la poursuite d'une Kin riant aux éclats. Tout avait si bien commencé... et cela continuait tout aussi bien, si ce n'est mieux !

**FIN**

* * *

><p>J'espère que cet OS vous a plu :) N'hésitez pas a m'écrire une petite review ou un petit message, ça me ferait très plaisir d'avoir votre avis ! Et concernant la fin... je suis une adepte du happy end ^^"<p>

Qui sait, peut être même que j'écrirais une mini-suite si les commentaires sont encourageants !


End file.
